Infernette
Infernette is a Sporum and Spore user who appeared in 2009, largely becoming inactive after 2011, only to return in 2015 from Sharples65's persistance. Early Days Infernette joined Spore in 2009, although most of their history was deleted by themselves from creations, some users still know her from this time. She was known to make some-what adequate creations, slightly higher par from what was considered in 2009. Usually these creations would be things that included usual alien designs, designs of herself and props such as making a dragon from the building editor. These were deleted in early 2016 and only a few of her creations remain. She was also known to make Clark and Stanley adventures. As time went on, she started to get the attention of several users, these included users such as Thedbunch, Jiminy8325, AxelandDemyx101 and Cormorana. These people prompted her content and attempted to get others users to notice her, eventually her subscriber count rose and her creations at times would get onto the Most Popular New (MPN). Which helped her get noticed even more. This was also around the point when Sharples88 met Infernette. The discussions, while mostly gone were interesting. As Sharples made repeated attempts to date Infernette. Which eventually worked and Infernette would usually be on Sharples88 side a lot of the time, this would apparent when Ethroptur attacked Sharples88 and they defended the user. This caused some controversy but was eventually moved on in about a month or so. After dating Sharples88 for about two months, they left for a period of Four-Six months in 2010, of which even Sharples88 did not know where she went. However, they made a return in Mid 2010 and the relationship between Sharples88 and Infernette continued. 2010 - 2012 Days Infernette mostly left Spore after 2010, they remained somewhat but only made comments and very rarely creations. As time went on her followers soon disappeared and what happened to them is unclear. Although they did make several appearances, this was mostly the result of Sharples88, who at the time caused a lot of controversy on Spore, widely known as infamous, Infernette would follow this user, as they were chatting via different means such as Skype, Steam and Xfire. Sharples88 managed to cause a lot of controversy that when people knew she was dating Infernette people started to go to her profile and warn of the consequences with going with that user, Infernette however did not want to start flame wars despite talking plans with Sharples88. Infernette left Sharples88 (or the other way around) at somepoint of 2011. Although their relationship was deteriorating, Sharples88 wanted to helped users that were seemingly depressed and needed help, these were Alexi23 and Mega_Uprater. While Infernette did not really accept these (potentionally ruined their relationship even more) she played along with it as Sharples88 was not looking for a serious relationship with these two people but rather to attempt to fix their depression. At this point in time Sharples88 was incredibly infamous and they even gave Infernette their account for awhile, people quickly caught on however since Infernettes creativity was far superior to Sharples88's. They did not really want to start any 'wars' with anyone and somewhere around August of 2011 they left Spore and decided to not return until Mid 2012, where they only posted a few creations and then went inactive again. It was at this point when Sharples88 got banned. Emoticone Official Forum Infernette was a member of the Emoticones Forum from Mid 2011. Trivia *Infernette has several different personalities, which they like to call 'Shade' and 'Ocean Eyes. *Infernette is agender. *Hates grapefruit, pepsi, and people who cannot get the names of dragons right yet insist they are familiar with them. *Is sexy. *Dated Sharples for five years. *Was a member of the ECF, despite having no real presence on the sporum at the time. *Has some sort of addiction to the word, "Dergun".